narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michio Ōtsutsuki
Michio Ōtsutsuki, (Ōtsutsuki Michio) is a member of the once legendary Ōtsutsuki clan, now nearly extinct, similar to that of the legendary Uchiha clan. Michio is a former member of the village hidden in Smoke, a village that if you did not have the proper technique to enter you would forever be travelling within the smoke. Michio's Gained the fabled power of the Tenseigan and vowed to forever change the world for the better by destroying all those that would use chakra for evil. Personality Michio once followed the philosophy of "In order for there to be creation, there must also be destruction." However in his travels he has crafted his own philosophy, "In order for there to be reformation the must first be destruction." Michio tends to travel alone due to the fact that he is on his own journey to rid the world of shinobi that which utilize chakra for evil. However, there is one person that he has warm feelings for. Appearance Michio has white hair, which is common amongst that of the Ōtsutsuki clan and their descendants the Kaguya Clan. Similar to his ancestor Hamura's brother Hagoromo he has a single strand of hair bound together by what seems to be a bandage. whilst the remaining of his hair is spiky similar to that of Naruto Uzumaki. He dresses in clothes typical to that of the Ōtsutsuki clan which consist of a white, high-collared kimono with a black onbi, however which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandles. Along his collar bone are six Magatama tattoos to resemble a necklace. Background Hamura had originally promised Hagoromo that he would forever stay on the moon with their clan to watch over the earth, however there were a few of Hamura's direct descendant that did not follow this rule. They believed that it was a grave mistake that Hamura had made the promise to forever stay on the moon. It was a dead place for a dying people, which the group did not like what so ever so they fled. The Ōtsutsuki had felt that they were much to powerful of a race to be out in the wilds roaming so they had to find a location in which their presence would be kept a secret, luckily for them one individual within the group had a special kekkei Tota known as Smoke release and had set up a special smoke barrier, which also had a seal placed within it that did not allow the outside world detect anyone inside the village, that those without said smoke release would not be able to traverse because the smoke was so thick and difficult to see through. Time had passed, there were multiple times where the village had come close to being discovered one such occasion was during the fourth shinobi world war, many years after the fourth world war all of their family on the moon had died, the last member of the family located on the moon, known as, Toneri had been defeated by the fabled Naruto Uzumaki. So the only remaining members of the Ōtsutsuki clan resided within the confines of the village hidden in smoke. Michio, which is twenty five years of age at this point and kage of the Village hidden in smoke, had been the last pure child of the Ōtsutsuki clan, pure children no longer existed since there were so few of the clan left, within the confines of the village vaults there were sacred Ōtsutsuki scrolls which depicted the fabled dojutsu of the Ōtsutsuki clan, the Tenseigan. Michio's Parents had been much weaker that the other Ōtsutsuki, because of this fact when he had been a child he trained more and more in order to not be similar to his parents, in order to be strong. Michio since he was the only pure blooded Ōtsutsuki left he was the only one able to read the text hidden within the scrolls, similar to the Uchiha Stone tablet written by the Sage of Six Paths, Hamura the Guru of the Moon wrote these scrolls and only pure blooded Ōtsutsuki are able to read such scrolls. He leared that not only were the Ōtsutsuki desendents of Hamura but there were also two other clans, one being the famed Hyuga clan which supposedly is equal in power to the descendents of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo, the Uchiha clan and the clan which can alter their bones, the Kaguya clan. The secret to unlocking the legendary dojutsu of the Ōtsutsuki clan was to obtain eyes from that of the Hyuga clan. The method which, unlocks the true Tenseigan, is depicted within the scrolls states that an Ōtsutsuki must obtain the Byakugan of a Hyuga clan member thus bringing together two parts of Hamura. He is following the wishes of Hamura, which is depicted within the sacred Ōtsutsuki scrolls written by Hamura, to take vengeance upon those that wish to utilize chakra for evil purposes. For the first time in centuries, an Ōtsutsuki, the last pure child of the Ōtsutsuki clan, had left the village hidden in smoke. No longer a kage, now considered a travelling shinobi, Michio had decided to pursue and obtain the legendary Tenseigan, which is rumored to rival or even surpass the power of the fabled Rinnegan. Michio had traveled to some small villages upon leaving his former village, he had been searching for the whereabouts of any possible hyuga clan members. The first land he had traveled to was the land of Hot Water, he had traveled to one of the small villages which had been destroyed during the fourth great shinobi world war. He had entered a tavern of sorts and him being his self-righteous self went up to the bartender and asked "where could i potentially find a person of the Hyuga bloodline?" the bar tender had given him a look of disreguard and held out his hand while rubbing his thumb together with his index and middle fingers, Michio had then proceeded to grab the bartender by the neck and pull him forward half lounging on the bar half off and said "give me the information i desire and i promise i will not end you!" with the look of fear in his eyes the bartender had mentioned the hidden leaf village and how the clan is based and housed there. "Thank you for my information, sir." Michio said as the grip on his neck tightened and the bartender's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Michio then threw the bartender's limp body back behind the bar and he was dead. Michio then began to set out to travel to the famous Hidden Leaf Village. Michio had taken his sweet time to travel to the hidden leaf village, he would stop in towns and stay if he felt an off feeling about the town, one of his unique abilities was the ability to sense negative emotion, he would stay and uncover the origin of this off feeling he would get. It was his goal after all to rid the world of all those that would do evil and harm others for no purpose. Eventually he had made it to the outskirts of the hidden leaf village, Michio had discovered a private training ground for the Hyuga clan he then quickly came up with a plan to get close to the hyugas. Michio proceeded to stab himself in the leg with a few kunai as well as embed some shuriken into his shoulder and start yelling for help, soon a hyuga had come by, and analyze Michio with the famous Byakugan and see that his chakra network is disturbed due to his injuries, so the Hyuga brought Michio to the Hidden Leaf Hospital. Soon the Hyuga would return to the Hospital a few days later to check on Michio, Michio's thinking was hoping that with the good will of the hidden leaf village the Hyuga would consider Michio a friend since he helped Michio. Abilities Intelligence Speed Genjutsu Ninjutsu Taijutsu Trivia Category:Ootsutsuki